A Smash Bros. Adventure (Series)
About the Series A Smash Bros. Adventure is a series of Super Smash Brothers fanfictions created by COOL1nate on several writing platforms, including Wattpad, Fanfiction, and Quotev. The series follows two best friends, Nathan and Jacob, as they're trapped in the Smash Bros. universe. During their adventure, they travel to many different Nintendo worlds and meet several familiar Nintendo faces, including Isabelle, Midna, the Inklings, and even 3rd party characters like Rayman and Shovel Knight. The Books There is a total of three main story books in the series, only one of which has been published. There have also been rumors of side stories, however, we have only received information on one of these side stories. Book 1 Book 1 in the series (A Smash Bros. Adventure) starts with our protagonists entering into the Smash Bros. universe. Neither of them has a clue on how they got there nor do they know how to get back home. After being saved from a hungry Gyarados by Link and Pit, Nathan and Jacob are taken to an Animal Crossing themed village where Nathan, because of a special stone attached to a bracelet he wears, is called the Chosen One. For the first couple of days, nothing too interesting happens. Nathan, however, does manage to bond with a special Eevee who receives more meaning during the second half of the book. The real trouble begins when the Dark Star/Dark Bowser attacks the village and kidnaps Jacob. A few days after this occurs, several brawlers decide to help Nathan find his friend, thus beginning the adventure. (more information to be added soon...) Book 2 Book 2 (A Super Smash Bros. Adventure) has yet to be released. However, there is a snippet from the story available to read in COOL1nate's book of random things. The snippet shows the introduction to a team battle with Nathan and Eve on one team and Sheik and Ryu on another. The Characters The Smash Bros. Adventure series has many different characters appear. Some are famous Nintendo characters while a few are also original characters. Below is a list of several original characters from the series. Nathan The main protagonist in the series is a kid named Nathan (no last name has been given for this character). He is also called the Chosen One for being in possession of the Smash Stone. Jacob Another protagonist in the series is a kid by the name of Jacob. He is Nathan's best friend. When fighting, Jacob prefers to use a sword. Maia Yet another protagonist in the series is a girl named Maia. She fights with a blaster that's attached to her arm. Alex Alex is Maia's older brother. His appearance is based on the standard Mii Brawler from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Eve Eve is a Sylveon owned by Nathan. She met Nathan as an Eevee and bonded with him when they first met. Nathan, similar to Ash and his Pikachu, never put Eve in a Pokeball. Nathan's continuous displays of love and affection towards his partner soon led to her evolution into Sylveon. Even though there isn't any solid evidence for this claim, it is said that Eve can evolve once more, similar to how Ash's Greninja could evolve into Ash-Greninja in the Pokemon X, Y, and Z anime. Master Head Master Head is an OC that was created to be the father of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. He is trapped in a dimension called the "resting place" and cannot leave unless given the power of the Smash Stone. Category:Series